Itsy Bitsy Spider
by PitchesInTheBack
Summary: Beca's girlfriend isn't as tough as everyone thinks she is. It only takes one late night for Beca to find out her secret. Oneshot.


Just a little one shot I put together. Enjoy!

A/N: None of this belongs to me. Sadly.

Beca closed the door behind her with a tired sigh. It was after 1 in the morning. She had spent the past 15 hours at the studio, trying to get the "next Justin Bieber" to sign a contract. Beca thought he was shit and had no talent, but her boss wanted him. Plus, she got a signing bonus which didn't hurt the matters.

She had finally gotten the sucker to sign after the studio made a deal for a U.S. tour if his first album stayed in the top charts for 2 months. He was too naïve.

Stifling a yawn, Beca dropped her bag and dragged her feet towards the bedroom. She peeled off her work clothes, and put on an oversized t-shirt. She padded to the bed, pulled back the covers, climbed in and reached for her girlfriend.

She wasn't there.

Beca's eyes bolted open. Her girlfriend should have been home and asleep. It was a school night for her, so that eliminated dancing. Beca frantically threw back the covers and pulled her phone out of her work pants. No new messages. Beca dialed her number, muttering "Please pick up, please pick up" under her breath. It went straight to voicemail.

Shit. Where was she?

Beca turned on the lights and headed to the living room. Maybe her girlfriend had passed out on one of the couches in the living room studying. No such luck, the room was empty. Now, Beca was freaking out. Horrible scenarios were playing out in her head. Maybe she was kidnapped. Or murdered. Or maybe she was tired of Beca and packed her things and left. Afraid something had happened to her, Beca dialed 911 on her phone. Before she could tap the dial button, she heard a loud shriek from somewhere inside the bedroom.

Tossing her phone to the side, Beca slowly headed to the bedroom equally curious and scared. But it was still empty, just like she had left it. Unsure, Beca still called out to her girlfriend. "Kom, is that you?"

There was no response. After a few seconds, she heard another loud shriek and a loud bang.

Beca ran towards the bathroom, where the noise was coming from. She slowly opened the door, and was greeted with the most hysterical sight that Beca had ever seen.

Her scary, badass girlfriend was perched on top of the toilet with a shampoo bottle in each hand, shaking from fear. She was pale, sweating and looked terrified for her life.

"Kom? What's wrong? Why are you up there?"

"I-I saw a spi-spider."

Beca's face scrunched up in disbelief, before she burst out laughing.

Kommissar glared at her. "This is not funny, Rebeca."

Upon hearing her full name, Beca straightened up a little, but failed at controlling her laughter. Still chuckling, she asked "How long have you been up there?"

"I do not know. What time is it?"

"After 1 O'clock."

"Then around 3 hours."

"3 HOURS! Jesus. Come on down. I'm exhausted and I want to snuggle with my girlfriend before I fall asleep."

Kommissar huffed. "Absolutely not. There is a spider in here and I am not moving until it is dead. Monster."

Beca ran her fingers through her hair. All she wanted to do was sleep but her perfect girlfriend was being difficult. "Fine. I'll kill the fucking spider for you. But then we're going to bed." Beca looked around the bathroom, searching for any signs of a spider. She caught sight of a little black thing moving on the wall by the shower. Underneath it was a bottle of conditioner, which is what Beca assumed Kommissar threw at the spider trying to kill it. She scoffed. "That? You're petrified of that little thing? Who are you and what have you done with my scared-of-nothing girlfriend?" With that, Beca grabbed a tissue, walked over and squished the spider before depositing it into the trash can. "Good?"

"Ja. Danke." Kommissar looked a lot more at ease as she started to get off her perch.

"Yeah, yeah. That's what girlfriends are for. Now, come on, you big scaredy cat. Let's go to bed." Kommissar followed Beca back into the bedroom.

They settled into bed, Kommissar naturally wrapping her long limbs around Beca's smaller frame. Kommissar felt a hand on her thigh, and smiled to herself at how amazing her life and girlfriend are.

After a few minutes, Beca's fingers began lightly tapping on Kommissar's thigh, slowly creeping up. Kommissar could barely make out the faint words coming out of her girlfriends mouth.

" _The itsy bitsy spider climbed up the Kommissar…"_


End file.
